A. Field of the Invention
This relates to packing cigarettes in a pack. This is not a sorter of cigarettes but is merely a packer of cigarettes in a standard package.
B. Prior Art
Other cigarette packing devices exist in the prior art. Some examples of these include Arthur U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,151, Fishburne, U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,125 and Barkalow U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,140. While the prior art does achieve the same result as the present device the structure of the devices that are found in the prior art are completely different than the present device.